<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meetings and Opportunities [!Art] by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439553">Meetings and Opportunities [!Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange'>DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cap-IM Stony Bingo [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fanart, First Meetings, First Time, Hotels, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Partial Nudity, Shy Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due a booking mishap at a hotel, Steve and Tony end up meeting and hit it off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cap-IM Stony Bingo [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Greenie's Cap-IM Stony Bingo - 2020 Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meetings and Opportunities [!Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 2 prompt <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/625276115041320960/my-card-for-the-stony-bingo-2020-round-2"> “First Time” [N3]</a></p><p>Inspired by a conversation on the “Pot on the Suit (18+) Discord Server” with AvengersNewB, Mairi, and Masterlokisev159. =D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Tony Stark is nervous and excited. It’s his right of passage deflowering... and he didn’t expect the Alpha hired to take his virginity to be so handsome. It’s like the young Alpha walked right out of one of his dreams... </p><p>Steve Rogers hasn't taken a break since he had been defrosted. SHIELD sends him on a holiday, siting numerous OHSA policies and guidelines, so many that there is no way he can get his way out of it. Due a mishap with the booking, Steve ends up sharing his room with an Omega. The Omega who came here for their right of passage deflowering, and thinks he’s the one hired to take his virginity. But Steve is a virgin himself and doesn’t want to make a fool of himself... </p><p>They talk and decide that it doesn't matter if Steve isn’t the Alpha hired to take his virginity, he’ll do just fine.</p><p>...They both end up enjoying themselves...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>